


Message

by JoAsakura



Series: The Major, The Commander, and the Very Helpful Crew of the Normandy [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan attempts to write a very important email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in Russian at https://ficbook.net/readfic/3794585
> 
> спасибо! ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much, dalek_pikachu!!!!

Scene: Kaidan, curled in a chair in the Normandy's Starboard Observation Lounge, furiously typing an email.

He has moved from the mess hall, to the crew quarters, finally to this refuge (where little of the crew comes because it's less interesting than the lounge on the port side, and the creepy biotic major is always in here anyways, making everyone uncomfortable.) in an attempt to write the most important email he feels he has ever.

Part 1: The Crew Deck

_dear John:_

He stares at the screen, then swipes his finger over it to delete it. (Dear John. Christ. What the hell is that? No.)

_John:_

(No, no no.) No one ever calls Shepard "John"- Ever. (Well, of course not) Kaidan thinks. (If your legal name was John Doe Shepard, would you want people calling you that?)

_Shepard:_

(Better)

"Well. It looks like you're composing epic poetry, by that look on your face, Kaidan." Garrus' voice jolts Kaidan upright, and he nearly has to peel himself off the ceiling. "What's the topic?"

"It's called the 'Nosy Turian Gets a Punch in the Face'." Kaidan clutches the datapad to his chest like a schoolboy caught with an issue of Fornex. And Garrus is doing this.. _thing_.. with his face.

To a human, Turian faces aren't the most expressive. But there's this thing Kaidan has noticed. This _thing_ that Garrus does with his mandibles when he's trying not to laugh at someone. And he's doing it now.

"You're doing that thing with your face again." Kaidan adds, petulantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Garrus says, pleasantly, making a grab for the datapad. The ensuing tussle is not exactly one for the history books, and stops dead when Shepard walks in, blinking at them both, then turns, shaking his head and promptly leaving.

The distraction of the Commander's unexpected presence is enough for Garrus to snatch away the datapad, using his superior height to hold it out of Kaidan's reach long enough to read it. "Shepard." he sounds disappointed, then hands it back. Then his mandibles do that thing again.

"Wait. I doubt you're angsting over a resignation letter." Garrus sounds positively gleeful. "You're writing a love letter. TO SHEPARD."

"Garrus. Shut. Up." Kaidan practically growls. "I'm. I'm just inviting him out to dinner. He's stressed out. A little dinner next time we're on the Citadel.. just .. dinner."

"You're asking him out on a date." Garrus says, tapping his chin. "I can help."

Kaidan's mind reels with what possible help Garrus could offer, then shakes his head. "No. you know, i think i need to do this on my own." 

And now he has to find another place to write.

(shit.)

~~~  
Part 2: Engineering Deck

_Shepard:_

Adams keeps giving him funny looks, but the Chief Engineer has at least left him alone for the past five minutes while Kaidan stares at the name he's typed on the screen.

The cargo holds have been taken over by Allers (who keeps noting she'd like to interview him in private sometime) and the Prothean (who blinked disconcertingly at him the other day and muttered something unflattering about pheromones) and so Engineering is it. 

_Shepard: I just wanted_

Kaidan scowls, looking at the faintly glowing text. (No, no. no. I just wanted what? To tell you that I've been in love with you for years, and i'm just realising it now and I think you feel the same way, but..)

"Ah! Commander, thanks for coming down. I wanted to talk to you about that venting issue.." Adams' voice startles him, and Kaidan peers around a set of tubing to see Shepard, looking with concern at the drive.

Fortunately, being trained in covert ops means Kaidan is able to sneak out while Adams is going on about the Normandy exploding or something.

(Shit.)

~~~

Part 3: Shuttle Bay

This is not Kaidan's proudest moment, holed up in the shuttle, typing before his nerve gives out and he deletes the whole thing.

"Major." Lieutenant Cortez has been standing in the doorway of the shuttle for probably the past five minutes and is giving Kaidan a Very Strange Look.

"Don't.. just don't ask, Lieutenant." Kaidan says firmly, wondering if he shouldn't just change the email to "SHEPARD. FOOD YOU ME SOON".

"Uh-huh." Cortez says, a little strangely, then turns as the lift opens. "Oh, Hey Commander."

Kaidan is sort-of-certain that he doesn't actually make the strangled sound he does in his head, but the irrational stab of jealousy he feels when he sees the pilot's face light up makes him worry.

And all he can do is hide in the shuttle until Shepard decides to leave which is FOREVER, because the man can apparently fiddle with his weapons and armour for goddamn hours, even if his watch says it's under ten minutes for shepard to install some new upgrades on his beloved Black Widow.

"It's always nice to see you again, commander." Cortez says, loud enough for Kaidan to hear clearly and he curses under his breath as he looks at the email.

(Shit.)

~~

Part Four: The Bridge

"Jeff will be back from the restroom momentarily, Major." EDI says, and Kaidan is still experiencing a low-level freakout whenever he looks at that body and remembers the beating it's previous occupant gave him. "I doubt he will appreciate you sitting in his chair."

"It's just for a second, EDI. I need to finish this." Kaidan mutters.

"I have comprehensive listings of human love poetry you may wish to include." EDI says in the most unhelpful manner possible and Kaidan shoots her a dirty look. "As the Normandy's chief operating system, I do have access to all communications." She adds, as if that makes it any better.

"I don't need love poetry EDI." Kaidan snaps, looking at the final product, which is as bland as any emergency ration and says nothing about what he's really feeling. "I just need.."

"No one ever fell in love without being a little bit brave." EDI says suddenly, and Kaidan stops fretting to look at her. She doesn't blink, but she cocks her head slightly. "Commander Shepard said that to me the last time we were on the Citadel. You may want to take that advice for yourself."

Kaidan stares back at her for a moment, then at the email on his pad. Then, with a little nod and a deep breath, he pushes send.


End file.
